Unconventional
by MissFreddieLounds
Summary: Hannibal has forgotten a few lessons and his Mistress is very unhappy with how he failed to head her warnings to discontinue interactions with Will Graham.


Notes:

I saw someone off handedly mention that they wanted to see a story where "Bedelia dommes the fuck out of Hannibal" so I wrote my take on how it might be. Takes place after episode 13, when Will is already in jail. One!Shot

* * *

"I warned you to stop with Will, you went against me Hannibal. I am very disappointed in your willful disobedience." Bedelia said as she entered his office. As odd as it was for her to appear there he had been misbehaving, forgetting the rules, and she believed it was time for another punishment.

It was the end of the day, at least end of office hours for him. She knew exactly when to come, she had done it before. When he broke the rules he paid the price and this should not be a shock to him.

"How you were informed that I did not cease my friendship with Will Graham?" Hannibal asked her.

"I am not buying your ignorance Hannibal. We both know what this means." She said and motioned for him to stand. Like a trained dog he did almost without a second thought. "You hesitated."

"I did not hesitate." He said.

"You did, I saw it." She sneered, "And what were you to address me as?" He turned his head away from her. She knew that he didn't want to say it. He never wanted to say it but he always ended up submitting by the end. She reached into her coat and pulled the whip. It was a small one, a smaller one than she liked to use but it was accurate and could still cause the same amount of sting. Draw the same amount of blood. "Say it Hannibal." She warned and cracked the whip.

She removed her overcoat and pulled the belt from it, it was a thin and soft fabric belt and she was going to need it. He knew where this was headed as did she.

"Say it." She said and cracked the whip again, approaching him, completely fearless. She knew who and what he was, it was her job to keep him in control and he was losing it again. He had been obscenely rude to her. He cleared his throat and muttered something. "Excuse me? SPEAK. UP." She said and grabbed his throat roughly.

"Sorry, Mistress." He said turning his head to look at her slowly. She dug her nails in for a split second before removing her hand.

"Good. Now that we understand who is in charge here, get in position." She said and pointed at the ladder. His gaze darkened, he wasn't happy, he never was. More exactly he never appeared to be happy with this, it was something that he craved and desperately needed. She was there to provide it. She understood that a man with his level of control needed to lose it at times.

He grumbled and got a crack of the whip to his cheek. She was deadly accurate with it and that one was just meant to sting, she knew she was not allowed to mark his face. It would draw attention that he wouldn't want. He would have to answer questions that he wouldn't want to and that would not help him to keep control. The mark she had just made would fade in an hour or town. He hissed at her.

"Yes, Mistress." He said more clearly, in a firm voice. He strode to the ladder and put his hands on it like she had taught him long ago. She nodded and came up behind him. First, his jacket was removed. She threw it on the ground carelessly. Every move was meant to anger him, humiliate him, disrespect him. He was aware of this. He was fighting more than usual this time and she understood why. Will had been his new toy, it had been taken away, or at least placed in a harder position to reach. He had very little release and it was building in him. She had come just in time.

The next thing that came off was his tie, followed by his vest and then his shirt. The vest and shirt were tossed, she held the tie in between her teeth and then she raked her wall manicured nails over his back, opening deep scratches. He roared out but his hands never moved from where they were placed against the ladder. She may have seen his arm twitch. He should know better than to even be thinking about harming her.

"Did we not have a deal, Hannibal?" She asked him after taking the tie from her mouth. He growled and she cracked the whip over his back getting another roar of pain.

"YES MISTRESS!" He roared. She sighed, he was being horrible today. She'd only seen him like this once before and that had been at his first session with her. Though compared to that he was still showing far more control now. "We did have a deal, thank you Mistress."

"Good boy." She said. She came around to the other side of the ladder and tied one wrist to the right side and one to the left. His hands were above him making his back far more exposed to her. Her belt was used for the left wrist, her tie for the right. He hated when she ruined one of his ties in such a way, but this was a punishment not a reward.

She picked up the whip again and lashed it over his back. He jerked and took in a gasp of air.

"Thank you, Mistress." He said after a moment. She repeated the act and he repeated the sentiment, twenty times in all. He was still tense though, he was still ready to fight, he hadn't submitted. She had to get this anger out of him, this rage. He would get sloppy, he would kill someone too close to him, he had already stepped over the line with Abigail. That had been far too big of a risk, and then he had the nerve to bring her a bite to eat. She wasn't pleased with that either.

"A man is in jail. When I ask you to step back, you will step back. Understood?" She asked, circling him as she spoke. He still wasn't answering her like he was supposed to. "Hannibal, I asked you a question." She snapped at him. She had come around to the other side of the ladder and was trying to look him in the eye, he wouldn't look back at her.

"I have chosen not to respond, Mistress." He told her after another moment. She clenched her jaw and nodded. He damn well knew what punishment he would get after that. She couldn't say she wasn't looking forward to it. There was a chance he wanted her to do it, however he might just be far too attached to that Will Graham character. She had seen him on the news, he was very attractive, she could see the appeal. He must have been incredibly amusing to manipulate. It even gave her urges of her own, but she knew it was wrong.

She walked around from where she was and pushed him back from the ladder a bit. His belt came off quickly and she tossed it like it meant nothing. Next his pants and his rather stylish boxer briefs. She yanked those down and roughly got them off with his socks and shoes. Bare Hannibal. Completely exposed. She supposed she was most likely one of the only people even allowed to see him like this.

His clothes in a pile in plain view of where he could look, she stayed down and wrapped her hand around his incredibly erect cock. As much as he protested verbally and with body language he always managed to enjoy himself. She stroked him for a bit, moving her mouth in, breathing on the tip of him hotly. There was a small groan. It was small because it was pleasured but also in anticipation of what was to come.

Once she got that sound from him she pulled back and stood to his side. She looked at him and held up the whip again.

"You know exactly what this means, Hannibal. I expect the proper response each time." She told him.

"Yes, Mistress." He whispered, his eyes had closed, an ever so weak trembled ran through him. She sighed and cracked the whip over his cock. It was far less powerful than how she had treated his back. With such a sensitive organ one could only do so much. She had hit about the center, a blow that would take a moment to reach the full height of the sting. "Thank you, Mistress." He said.

"Louder." She said and did it again. This one hit closer to the base. He snarled at her and she quickly did it again, in the exact same spot. Over the years on him and on many other 'patients' she had gotten damn accurate with her whip. "What?" She asked.

"Thank you, Mistress." His voice was louder, firmer, but not at the level she wanted.

"Hannibal, what is wrong with you? Do you remember what happened the first time? Do you wish for that to happen now?" She asked him. She stepped closer and he snapped his teeth at her, snarling viciously. She wasn't sure if it was to provoke more punishment or if it was because he would have actually hurt her had he not been restrained.

"You have made your bed. Now you will lie in it." She told him and stepped back. This time as she started to whip his cock, there were no pauses. They were quick, small lashes. Starting from the base of his cock, ending at the tip. Thirty in all, very close together, done so quickly that after she had stopped, it took ten seconds for all the pain to register. She watched his face twist as he tried to stifle the scream but he couldn't.

In fact it was so bad, his legs went weak and he stumbled forward, slamming into the ladder with no way to use his hands to brace himself with the way they had been tied. She shook her head and reached up, grabbing him by his hair.

"Pathetic BITCH." She growled and spat in his face. "Yeah that's right, look at me like I'm your next meal. We both know I'm not. We both know this is what you want! Worthless little worm. You are still hard. You really think I am going to fuck you? Huh? You really think such a weak specimen like you deserves my attention? You are nothing." She spat on his face again watching him recoil in horror each time.

She moved around him and started to lash across his back again and then over his ass. Avoiding the lower back with this was key, there would be no good in damaging his kidneys. There was a safe word. There was always one. Until it was uttered she didn't have to stop.

His head rested against the ladder. The way he was positioned he couldn't even rub his cock against the wood, it went right through the wide rungs. He was getting desperate. She knew he wanted attention, she knew he wanted to cum. He was close to breaking, close to submitting, and she was more wet than she could ever remember. Even the first time she didn't think she had lost it to this level.

His ass bruised, his back bleeding, his cock red with welts, face covered in spit he finally let out a weak cry. This caused her to pause. She recognized that one. He was submitting.

"Mistress, my deepest apologies. I have been exceedingly naughty and my intentions were misguided. Thank you for showing me what I have done wrong." He panted, his head pressed against the nearest run of the ladder. She nodded and tossed the whip to the side for the moment.

Her hands came to his face and she wiped the spit from it gently. She offered him a very slight, sympathetic smile.

"Good boy. You understand now, don't you?" She asked him. He nodded. His eyes had softened, he looked far less angry. A look she knew well, one she had seen many times. "Very well, than you shall have your release." She told him.

"Thank you Mistress." He panted looking relieved, a smile actually crossed his face.

"Mine first." She reminded him.

"Of course, always, Mistress." He told her eagerly. She released his left wrist, then the right.

"Down boy." She said and pointed to the floor. He nodded and laid on his back next to the ladder. She smirked down at him and inched her skirt up over her hips. She bent forward provocatively to removed her panties and she tossed them aside. His eyes were on her, tracing her body, her breasts, thighs, hips, cunt. He licked his lips as almost an involuntary response to this. Hannibal had never been one to admit how much he enjoyed doing this for her, and she never expected him too. She knew anyway, with how well he did it.

After positioning a high heeled foot on either side of his head she lowered until she was kneeling and then almost all of her weight completely on his face. His mouth and nose covered in her wet folds. She groaned loudly as she felt his tongue immediately get to work. Those amazing lips, the almost feral growls he made as he worked his tongue faster and deeper. His strong hands came up and gripped her thighs pushing her down further.

She screamed out, grabbing at his hair, yanking on it roughly. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed. He was so amazing at this, knew exactly what to do, he had since the first time she had commanded this of him. His growls turned into snarls, she wasn't even sure he was getting much air, nor did she care. He knew the signal if he needed her to move, he had never used it. A lick here, a nip there, she was in pure heaven. The vicious cannibal her little cunt slave, a very satisfying thought.

"That's right….prove how much you love your Mistress. Please her…eat her tasty cunt you little bitch." She growled at him. His almost vicious snarls were interrupted with a groan then he returned. He was almost like a dog with a raw piece of meat doing this, completely in heaven. Closer and closer he worked her until she reached the height of her pleasure and screamed out her orgasm. As usual she put her full weight on him until she calmed, feeling his tongue licking her desperately to get every last taste of her before she moved, to clean her so she could walk out of there just fine.

When she was pretty sure he had lost more than enough air she pulled back and stood up on shaky legs. Had he ever been that good? Probably not, then again she had never been that horrible to him. The way he was lying she was pretty sure he was getting blood on the carpet, nothing he wouldn't know how to take care of later and he would do it with pleasure, the memory of pleasing her so much would keep him from complaining about it.

"Very good boy. Very, very good." She praised him and then knelt by his side. She kissed his lips softly and then shifted. This was the moment he had been waiting for. As her eyes focused on his cock she saw it twitch in anticipation. His hands clawed at the floor under him. He wouldn't take too long, not from this point. She offered him a playful smirk before diving down and taking him into her mouth.

Her tongue pausing to swirl over the engorged tip before working him farther down into her mouth. Then her throat. She gagged softly, stifling the noise because she knew he enjoyed it far too much and he hadn't earned that kind of blow job from her this time. What she didn't have in her mouth she had her hand wrapped around.

His hand moved to rest on her head, but he knew better than to try to force anything, he just played with her hair, moving it so it wouldn't obscure his view of this. That was okay, he was all about the visual of an act he would usually consider obscene. She moved her head up and down. Pulling completely off and taking him in once more. Over and over until she heard the familiar yell of his release and tasted the salty seed as it spilled into her mouth. She gulped it down quickly, swallowing it, must have been a good orgasm, there was a lot. How long had it been since he had last cum? Had he waited for her? She liked that idea. Though it was never a rule she had put in place, he may have for himself. Either an exercise in self control or a way to punish himself, she wasn't sure.

She pulled back and licked her lips before wiping the corners of her mouth gently. Once she was back on her feet she looked down at him as she straightened out her skirt and the rest of her clothes.

"Th-thank you, Mistress, for taking the time to teach me another lesson in self control." He panted. He wasn't making a move to get up, he just lie there, looking up at her very appreciatively. She smiled at him.

"I think we are going to have to session far more often than this Hannibal. Your lack of control greatly concerns me. As your Mistress and your colleague." She said and fixed her hair. "Get cleaned up, you are going to have to clean up quite a bit of blood." She said. After bending over to pick up her panties and gingerly pull them back on, she grabbed her whip, coat, and belt and headed for the door. With one look back at him she stepped out and shut it behind her. It had been a productive session, but he was going to need them far more frequently now that he didn't have his little play toy Will to wind up./pre


End file.
